Sleep no More
by Arcana Dagger
Summary: Song fic for Clarice and Hannibal about a year after Chesapeake. Follows the movie slightly. Hannibal comes back to take care of Clarice but the FBI interferes. What will Clarice do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannibal, Clarice, or the song,  
  
Oh, the song is called Sleep No More by Dream Theater. I know the story reeks a little but I just finished my midterms and to say the least, my brain is fried. I heard the song and instantly thought wheee that's sooo Clarice! So I wrote it. R&R if you will! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleep no More  
  
With a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand, Ex-Special Agent Clarice Starling lounged on her second-story porch. The night was clear and crisp but Clarice was distracted by the thoughts of her nemesis and equal Hannibal Lecter. She heard him say, "Are the lambs still screaming, Clarice?" That cool metallic voice that sent shivers up her spine. No Doctor, she thought sadly, now you keep me up at night.  
  
"Standing by the window  
  
Eyes upon the moon  
  
Hoping that the memory  
  
will leave her spirit soon"  
  
After draining half the bottle, she stumbled her way into the bedroom to sleep. Or at least try to. Closing her eyes, images of her past bombarded her.  
  
"She shuts the doors and lights  
  
And lays her body on the bed  
  
Where images and words are  
  
running deep  
  
She has too much pride to pull  
  
the sheets above her head  
  
So quietly she lays and waits  
  
for sleep"  
  
Her father ruffled her hair before leaving for work, fast forward to Quantico and her training with the FBI and meeting Hannibal for the first time, Jame Gumb and his suit of skin, and finally to Chesapeake where she witnessed the good doctor eat Paul Krendler's brain and the kiss. "You still wake up sometimes, don't you? Wake up in the dark  
  
and hear the screaming of the lambs.  
"Yes."  
  
" And you think if you save poor Katherine, you can make them  
  
stop, don't you? You think if Katherine lives, you won't wake up in  
  
the dark ever again to that awful screaming of the lambs."  
" I don't know.... I don't know."  
  
"Thank you, Clarice" Those words, that voice, his touch still haunted her. Sometimes she thought she saw him coming down the street in dark but elegant clothes, maroon eyes boring into her soul as she stared at him. But when she blinked, he was gone. Nothing but a vision, a hope perhaps.  
  
"She stares at the ceiling  
  
And tries not to think  
  
And pictures the chains  
  
She's been trying to link again  
  
But the feeling is gone"  
  
Hannibal felt her disturbance, even from where he stood under her balcony. He could see that she had not been taking care of herself. Her once shapely figure was now emaciated and her pale cheeks were offset by glaring purple bags under her eyes. He moved to the back door after a while and picked the simple lock without a sound. In the dark, he maneuvered his way to the base of the stairs and stopped to listed for movement. None could be heard so he climbed his way to the top and surveyed the tiny hall. Three doors, one cracked open, and a side table holding a tacky lamp and a phone. Tsk, he said to himself, still no appreciation for the finer things in life. He peeked into the moonlit room and found his Clarice lightly sleeping. She thrashed wildly in her sleep. "No..Don't..Hannibal!" she whimpered. Dreaming about me, Clarice? He entered the room and came along side the bed. He tentatively reached out a hand to brush a few strands away. He turned to leave but was detained by a set of fingers entangling with his. "Don't leave me again, Hannibal," she said, only slightly conscious. He lay down beside her on the bed and smiled as she cuddled with him. "I love you," she said before drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
"In with the ashes  
  
Or up with the smoke from the  
  
fire  
  
With wings up in heaven  
  
Or here, lying in bed  
  
Palm of her hand to my head  
  
Now and forever curled in my  
  
heart  
  
And the heart of the world"  
  
Clarice awoke that morning feeling better than she had for the past year. Well rested and humming, she went to the bathroom to attend to her needs. Upon entering, she saw a single rose and a bottle of scented hand cream. Beside them, a folded note with elegant script sat waiting to be read.  
  
Clarice~ It distresses me to see you so unwell. I hope it is not all my doing, though it gives me a slight pleasure to think it does. I hope the hand cream suits you. I took the liberty to choose it myself. Perhaps we will meet again, Ex-Special Agent Starling. In fact, I eagerly await the day we do. Ta ta for now  
  
H.  
She clasped the letter to her chest and cried, washing away years of pain and frustration. All she had left to live for was him, her monster, and her love. 


	2. Toxic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and I have no money so don't try and sue me 'cause the most you'll get is a dollar.  
  
Okay, so I've never really done a movie fic for any length of time but since people sent me reviews, I will continue! I love reviews so take the time and do it, savvy? The song is Toxic by Britney Spears from the In the Zone album. No, I'm not really a fan, but it's a neat song.  
  
THE KARAOKE BAR  
  
Hannibal could see that his precious Clarice had gotten a little better since his visit a month ago. He wouldn't let himself enter the house but he did watch from a distance. She was running more now and eating more than alcohol for dinner. She no longer nursed a bottle of Jack Daniels at night but replaced it with soda. He was pleased to see that he had made such an impact.  
  
The phone interrupted her thoughts and for once Clarice answered. She didn't like the sound of the ring and twice now she had nearly thrown it out the window. With a sigh, she picked up the receiver.  
"Starling," she said, adjusting herself on the couch.  
"Clarice! You finally picked up! I was getting worried girl," the voice on the other end chided.  
"Ardelia! Hey, how are ya?" Clarice practically yelled.  
"Good, good. Actually I am being transferred to New York."  
"That's.great, Delia. When?"  
"Next week. But I wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight. For old times sake, ya know?"  
"Well, I suppose that would be nice. It HAS been a while since we've done anything."  
"Exactly why you should come! I know this great grill and bar that has karaoke tonight."  
"Okay, sounds good."  
"I'll pick you up around seven, 'kay?"  
"Right, see you then."  
Clarice hung up and smiled. How long had it been since she and Ardelia went out? To a karaoke bar no less! She began to get very giddy as she hurried upstairs to prepare. She only had two hours to get ready (A/N: come on girls, we all know it takes a long time to get ready!) and she wanted to look incredibly sexy tonight. The first thing on her list was clothing which was the biggest problem. She didn't know if she even had anyth-wait! The dress that Dr. Lecter gave her! She pushed passed rows of T-shirts and pants to find the Gucci dress and shoes. She placed it on the bed but wondered if it was a little too fancy for where she was going. Who cares, she thought, I never go anywhere so why not? Make-up was next. Clarice looked into the drawer she reserved for such feminine products and laughed. Half empty. All that she had, she barely ever used including an assortment of eyeshadows, cover-up, and two tubes of lipstick. Pathetic was the only word that came to mind. She chose a never- been-used deep red lipstick and a stick of black eyeliner she found in the bottom. When she was finished, she inspected herself in the mirror and grinned. If this outfit didn't knock them dead, she didn't know what would! A knock on the door caused her to jump and look at the clock. Seven fifteen? Time sure flies and Delia is always late.  
Careful not to fall down the stairs, Clarice took her time to open the door.  
"Clarice! Aren't you a bit.overdressed?" her friend said when she saw the dress.  
"Well, I never really go out so I thought I'd wear something special," she said as she followed Ardelia to the Taurus.  
"Sure, girl, I understand."  
  
Hannibal knew something was amiss when Starling sprinted up the stairs. Perhaps an offer for a date, he had thought. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw her put on a dress. HIS dress. He silently plotted to kill the man that was taking her out. To his surprise and relief, it was Ardelia Mapp that showed up to take Clarice out and not some suitor. Curious, he decided it was best to follow them if not to make sure they didn't get into trouble. It only took ten minutes to get to their destination, which was aptly named "Dirty Pete's." I did indeed look quite grungy and definitely not to his tastes. He decided to risk it, though. Five minutes after Clarice and Ardelia entered he followed.  
  
"Dirty Pete's?" Clarice asked Delia  
"I know what you're thinking. The place does look a bit decrepit but the food rocks and they make the best chocolate martinis on the planet," she replied as the pair found a table near the stage.  
"I don't think I've ever had one of those."  
Ardelia took that to mean she wanted one and went to the bar to place the order. On stage a man tried desperately to sing an Eagles tune and off, the audience booed the tone deaf man. Dejected, he returned to his seat and took a swig of beer. Clarice laughed as another contestant, drunk and reeling, staggered on to the stage. By then, Delia had returned with not only two martinis but a massive pitcher of beer.  
"To us!" she shouted over the music.  
"To us," Clarice returned as she held up the martini.  
  
Hannibal found a nice table in a dark corner that wasn't too far from Clarice and her companion. His ears rang with the vile music and the idiots that tried to sing it. He really wished that he had his harpy so he could slit the woman's throat. Her voice to him sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He looked at Starling again and noticed that she was on her third glass of beer and was rosy in the cheeks. After the woman was done, Clarice stood and headed for the stage.  
  
Clarice felt warm. VERY warm, but good in a way. She wasn't drunk yet but she was a bit tipsy. The men in the audience cat-called and she moved as seductively as she could to the mic.  
"This," she slurred slightly, "goes out to a man that prolly watching me right now."  
She waved and staggered a bit as the music started but she sobered up and swung her hips to the beat.  
  
"Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm fallin'"  
  
She sang her heart out and surprisingly sounded a bit like Spears.  
  
"There's no escape  
  
I can't wait  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm lovin' it"  
  
Hannibal's eyes widened at the choice of the song and knew it was for him. She figured that he was here.  
  
"Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now"  
  
She danced like a stripper wanting money and attention. She moved her hands across her body, dipped, swayed, and shook to the rhythm, letting the music take her over.  
  
"With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
  
Clarice was amazed at herself. She would have never thought she was capable of singing so well.or was the alcohol talking? She went to the nearest guy and gave him a bit of a lap dance.  
  
"Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
It's in the air  
  
And it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now"  
  
Hannibal was getting a bit annoyed at the attention the men were giving her and the attention SHE was giving them. He had to admit she danced wonderfully. So.arousing, he thought. She was getting closer to him. Leave or not to leave, that is the question. No reason to.  
  
"With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
  
She could sense that he was there and she moved toward the dark corner. The spotlight followed, illuminating the way to him. This could be interesting, she said to her self.  
  
"With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
  
In a flash, Clarice was there next to him singing to him and looking in his eyes. Not to mention dancing for him. It felt as though only they existed for the moment.  
  
"Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now"  
  
The song had finished and she was exhausted. She collapsed into his waiting arms and passed out just as she was being lifted.  
  
Hannibal saw her falling and grabbed at the last second. Ardelia was getting up to help but he knew that she would kill him if she knew he was there. He grabbed Clarice and trotted out his Jaguar in the parking lot. Home would be a good place for her, he reasoned and left Mapp in his dust.  
  
Clarice felt a cold compress on her head and light sheets around her shoulders. She could smell coffee next to her and men's cologne drifting lightly around the room. She willed her eyes open to see the damage she had done last night and who she had possibly slept with.  
"I wouldn't do that Clarice," the metallic voice said, "you were very drunk last night and I found it only fitting to take you home."  
She knew that voice.Hannibal.oh god. What in the world happened?  
"Now then, the affects of the alcohol will only last a few more hours if you take the coffee and bread in regular intervals."  
Shit, she still couldn't open her eyes.  
"I will come back tonight to check on you, my dear. Until then, don't try and get up," he cautioned, "until then, ta ta."  
  
He was gone and the memory of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. Dancing.singing.booze.shit. 


	3. Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Need I say more?  
  
Thank you everyone who reviews! I am always open to suggestions! Originally, I didn't think to continue but since everyone has been so nice, I guess I have no reason not to so.ON WITH THE STORY (and the luvin'!)  
  
WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?  
  
Needless to say, Clarice had passed out after realizing how idiotic she was last night. Her coffee and toast lay untouched until somewhere around four in the evening. Slowly, she awoke from her slumber and instantly felt quite ill. Never in her life had she been as drunk as last night. She raced to the bathroom to rid herself of the toxins still settled in her stomach. She collapsed in a heap on the cold tile floor and closed her eyes. I wonder if he will really come back tonight, she thought. Sleep took hold of her again and she drifted back to the abyss.  
  
Hannibal had returned to his chateaux to bathe and gather up his clothes. He had a feeling that he would be spending the next few days tending to Clarice's needs. He remembered the first time she had come to him. He had been rather mean to her that day by telling her what he thought of her. "You know what you look like to me", he had said, "with your good bag and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste. Good nutrition has given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash, are you, Agent Starling? And that accent you've tried so desparately to shed? Pure West Virginia. What's your father, dear? Is he a coal miner? Does he stink of the lamb? You know how quickly the boys found you... all those tedious sticky fumblings in the back seats of cars...while you could only dream of getting out... getting anywhere... getting all the way to the FBI."  
  
He hadn't assessed her correctly. She was fiery, witty, and challenged him in every way since he had met her. But now she needed him more than ever and he was more than willing to help. He admired her courage the night of his unfortunate capture and he realized now that she loved him like he did her. She didn't see him as a monster but as the human that he was inside.  
  
"Always and forever, steadfast and true,  
  
I'll stay beside you and you alone,  
  
ever since the time I held you in my arms,  
  
ever since the moment I felt this foresight.."  
  
He needed to get back to her to make sure she was alright. He had a funny feeling she wasn't doing to well. If not only that, but he loved to watch her sleep. She seemed so peaceful then, without the pains of the world. But most of all he loved when she smiled. But that wasn't as often anymore. She wasn't happy.  
  
"You, who gave me that angelic smile- I can't ask you the reason for these tears.  
  
You shook off my grasping hand... and softly, over your shoulder,  
  
I started to speak."  
  
He wanted to tell her that if she went with him, he would make her happy forever. He wanted to tell her.  
  
"It's all right now,"  
  
I repeat,  
  
over and over,  
  
to your still slightly trembling figure;  
  
there's nothing else I can say, and yet"  
  
Clarice dreamt of him standing next to her. They were in Italy again, Florence. The city teemed around them but no one noticed they were there. They were free. He pulled her to him and embraced her, the sweet smell of cologne and wine seduced her senses.  
  
"Always and forever, no matter when,  
  
I'll stay here with you -- only you.  
  
Ever since the time I held you in my arms,  
  
ever since the moment I felt this omen..."  
  
Hannibal was driving now, though he didn't realize it until a car honked and raced by. How unusual, he thought, for me to become that lost in thought. He shrugged and drove onto the highway toward Clarice.  
  
"Amid a careless conversation,  
  
the smile you showed me was so full of joy;  
  
I laughed in a bit of embarrassment, and,  
  
standing there holding you without letting go, I murmured,"  
  
When he entered the house, he couldn't hear any movement. Worrying about alcohol poisoning (though he doubted she had it) he went to her room as quickly and quietly as he could. He didn't find her in bed but he saw the bathroom door open. There she was, lying on the floor, shuddering slightly in her sleep he bent over her and pressed his lips to her temple.  
  
"It's all right now..."  
  
There's nothing else I can say,  
  
but if those tears will vanish again,  
  
then I'll become your clown."  
  
Clarice opened her eyes to find him carrying her again, just like when she had been shot. Carefully adjusting herself in his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't like being vulnerable like this and her cop instinct was trying to take over but for some reason she felt safe with him.  
  
"Always and forever, no matter when -  
  
I'll be right there for you and you alone.  
  
Ever since the time I held you in my arms,  
  
ever since the moment I recognized this feeling..."  
  
Hannibal was surprised when she moved closer to him. He smiled and the urge to taste her sweet lips was so strong that he couldn't stand to look at her. As he placed her on the bed he whispered a song he remembered slightly.  
  
"I don't know whether our tears  
  
have added up to more than our smiles, but  
  
-I'm nearby-  
  
That's the one thing that  
  
I can do for you..."  
  
He left her, smiling and asleep, to prepare dinner for two in case she decided to wake later. He felt at home here, cooking in the comely little kitchen instead of the extravagant one at his chateaux. He wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Always and forever,  
  
constant and steadfast,  
  
I'll stand with you and you alone.  
  
Ever since the time I held you in my arms,  
  
ever since the moment I noticed this feeling..."  
  
The scream of a thousand sirens reached his ears too late. Their blue and red lights painted abstract pictures on the wall. He stood in the kitchen knowing Ardelia was behind all of this. He straightened as a team of FBI and SWAT broke through the front door. He would not allow Clarice to hurt in the apparent raid.  
  
"Always and forever,  
  
I alone will never, ever let you go  
  
Because I'll show you that I'll protect you..."  
  
He adjusted his stance as a practiced fighter would and clicked the harpy open. He would not fall.  
  
"since I noticed this feeling..." 


End file.
